Dusk Episode 5
Dusk Episode 5: The scary reality 35 years later The vampires have been exiled from all human activity. The Vampire Union is up and running as Brandon as their Representative. Axel and Brandon got illegally married and are still happy. The Vampire's Union I getting hunted by the very team that Axel and Brandon were in, Dusk. ???: Sir, the humans are tracking us down and taking our things. Brandon: Be glad they didn't kill you. Look, I have a lot on my mind without personal problems getting in the way. ???: What do you want us to do? Sit back and die? Brandon: No, of course not. Look, what if I have a group of my best guys help you? They'll be able to use deadly force. Will that do it? ???: Yes, thank you, sir. Brandon: Good luck. The man walks out and Brandon looks at his desk full of paperwork. Brandon (on the phone): Kara, could you come here? I need to speak with you. Kara: I'll be right there. Kara is the Union's top agent. The Union consists of thirteen vampires, but they'll be introduced later. Kara (walking in): What is it Brandon? Brandon: How is the search coming? Kara: It's well, we found some leads downtown for the man you're looking for. Brandon: Good, when I get my hands on Hatchet, he's going to pay. This bigotry has to stop. Kara: Do you want a meeting? Brandon: No, we're not that far into operations yet. I'll let you get back to work. Give me an update when you hear something. Kara: Of course. (she leaves the room) Axel (entering the room): Brandon, how's it going? Brandon (getting up and hugging her): You've been gone for a while, I'm glad you're okay. Axel: I'm fine, hun. Give me some credit, I can defend myself if I have to. Brandon: I know, but it's my job to be worried. Axel: Yea, the mission took a little bit longer than usual, so I guess you do have the right to worry. If it helps, I missed you. Brandon: And I missed you. (he kisses her on the forehead) Unfortunately, I don't have time for romance. Axel: Can't make time? Brandon: Maybe later, but right now, I have a long list of things to do. Axel: Well, my mission was a bust, so you can mark that one off of the list. Brandon: How do you think I'm doing as the head of the Union? Axel: You're a great man with a big heart, I wouldn't want anyone else. You're slowly fixing this mess. Brandon: No, I'm afraid I might be pushed to something drastic. They're trying to start a war. Axel: So, what's the next move? Brandon: I have one more ace up my sleeve. I'm going to make a speech in town square. Axel: Do you know how dangerous that is? Brandon: I'm doing this for our people. I won't let risks get in the way. I've already set up a time. I'm going in an hour. I want you to gather the others. I'll need support and we need all 13 of us to be there. Tell them to blend into the crowd. Axel: Anything else? Brandon: One thing, be careful. I should go early, get ready for my speech and stuff. Axel: I'll see you there. Try not to get yourself killed. Brandon: Will do. I promise, there will be a day that we can live in peace. (he leaves the HQ) In the car he looks around and see people heading to town square. Brandon: This town has gone to hell since Hatchet leaked info on our existence. That asshole isn't going to live through our next meeting, though. He gets a call from an unknown number. Brandon (answering the phone): This is Brandon. ???: Hey, I heard you have a mission. Brandon: Roseline, is that you? Roseline: Yea dad, it's me. Roseline is a young girl that was dying on the street when Brandon found her. He saved her life by turning her. Ever since, he and Axel have been like parents to her. Brandon: Are you coming to my speech? Roseline: I am apart of the 13, dad. Of course I'll be there. Brandon: Alright, just be carefully sweetie. Roseline: See you there dad. (she hangs up) Brandon gets to the meeting and, to his surprise, they're already ready for the speech. Human Rep: We're ready for you to go on stage. Brandon: Thank you for allowing me to do this. Human Rep: You're welcome. Just try to keep it short, these people don't think of vampires as friends as I do. Brandon (stepping up to the podium): Hello good people, I'm here today to prove that I'm just like any of you. Yes, I'm a vampire, so what? Audience member: Don't you feed on humans? Brandon: I've made a promise to myself that I wouldn't. The Union is meant for human and vampire peace. All we want is to have free will to do as we please. Any questions? AM: What about vampires outside of the Union? Brandon: They make mistakes and we do have a law to follow. When they ignore the law, they pay for it. A man pulls out a gun and shoots Brandon in the heart. Brandon gets hit back a few inches and then looks up. Brandon (on the comms): Find everyone who has a gun. Axel: On it. The vampires pin every civilian with a gun to the wall. Brandon: This is what I'm talking about, people. I'm trying to make peace and that man shoots at me. Do you want peace or do you want war? The crowd screams “Peace”, pointing out that his speech was successful. Brandon comes off of the podium and meets with the rest of the 13. Brandon: Status report. Yohan: Sir, we've cought all of them. Brandon: Let me see the shooter. Axel: He's already heard it from me, but go ahead and talk to him. Brandon: So, think you would try to ruin us, huh? Well, you won't get away with it. Shooter: What are you going to do? Kill me in public. Brandon: No, but the others won't be too happy about this. Good luck. Roseline (walking up): Hey, dad, nice job. Brandon (hugging Roseline): Nice to see you. Axel: Roseline, it's good to see you, sweetie. (she hugs her) Roseline: Good to see you two, too. Brandon: Hey, I say mission successful. Let's go home. Yohan: Wait, where is Kara? Brandon: She's gone? Yohan: I haven't seen her since after the shooting. Brandon: Let's go find her. Anything happens and I won't hesitate to kill them. To be continued...